During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a primary rosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial tray is implanted into the patient's tibia. A bearing is secured to the tibial tray. The condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component bear against the tibial bearing.
Such a primary knee prosthesis may also include a number of elongated intramedullary stem components and optional prosthetic components (e.g., sleeves and/or adaptors) which are implanted in the patient's tibia and/or femur. To secure a stem component and/or other components to the patient's tibia and/or femur, the intramedullary canal of the patient's tibia and/or femur is first surgically prepared (e.g., reamed) such that the stem component and/or other components may be subsequently implanted therein. In some designs, the stem component is implanted in the patient's bone by use of cementless fixation. One type of such a design is known as a ‘press fit’ stem component.
On occasion, the primary knee prostheses fails. Failure can result from many causes, including wear, aseptic loosening, osteolysis, ligamentous instability, arthrofibrosis and patellofemoral complications. When the failure is debilitating, revision knee surgery may be necessary. In a revision, the primary knee prosthesis is removed and replaced with components of a revision prosthetic knee system.
Various orthopaedic surgical instruments are used throughout such an orthopaedic procedure. For example, bone saws and/or reamers may be use to surgically prepare a bone surface to accept an orthopaedic implant. Additionally, depending on the particularly implant, a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments may be used to assembly, disassembly, and/or install the orthopaedic implant into the prepared bone.